Spilled Pencils
by Rivetting Silence
Summary: Here I have written drabbles of different ideas, and possible Shonenai. There's no personal focus, I just write anything that comes out in words.
1. Chapter 1 Appraisal

**Spilled Pencils**

Ideas that rummage in my mind, but find no place to stay.

Pencil 1: HB Appraisal

"Who is Enzan?"

That was the question I popped when I made a stop to Densan.

I had asked people: a young boy named Netto, a handsome military boy named Laika, a cute little girl named Meiru, a child with a blinding light called Yaito, his charming Navi Blues, a big fellow Dekao, and a chipper young fellow named Dingo.

"Enzan, you ask? He is a respectable Net Savior member and a good friend." Said one, I nodded and smiled happily.

"Enzan is a creep! A good looking creep, if this is going on television." Said another, eliciting an eyebrow, I shrugged and walked away.

"Enzan is a know-it-all pain in the what-do-you-call-it!" The third said, I frowned deeply.

"Enzan, you say? I don't know him all that well, but he seems okay," the fourth said. Giving a courteous smile, I walked off.

"Enzan can be real stuck-up, but he's a really good friend of mine." The fifth said.

"Enzan is a nice guy; he acts tough, but I think he's probably really sweet." I scratched my head at the remark, and walked away with a smile.

The last person I asked had perplexed me with their answer.

"Who is Enzan?" they raised an eyebrow at the popped question, but grinned heartily, and edged me forward.

"Enzan…" they said slowly, "is _mine._"

---

Pencil is dull and unsharpened…

This was so spontaneous; I have no idea where it came from.

Mix and match! Who is who!


	2. Chapter 2 Benevolence

**Spilled Pencils**

Ideas that rummage in my mind, but find no place to stay,

Seeking refuge in this page of wonder

Lead Pencil, 0.5 Lead, Benevolence

There is a boy across that neighbors me, and will sacrifice the best curry to feed a starving man.

---

There is a fool in that small city, which could have it all, but takes only what he needs, and says he has it all.

---

There is a friend that never sees life as a glass half empty.

---

There is the closest saintly figure you could find around here

---

---

Hikari Netto, you ask? There he is, wolfing down another bowl of curry.

---

I smashed this pencil to bits, and kept the Lead to myself.

This is just about the wackiest thing I've ever written, ever. What did you think? Wacky?

Rose: You were close, so very close.


	3. Chapter 3 Conceited

**Spilled Pencils**

Ideas that rummage in my mind, but find no place to stay.

Seeking refuge in this page of wonder.

Papers soon are torn asunder!

Pencil 1: HB 2 Conceited

Mankind is naturally selfish…

There is nothing you can do about it.

There will always be a root to the need, the gluttony and lust for more, regardless of what it is; you want it because it makes you feel good. It's a desire to fill the bottomless hole, and it is foolish.

No matter how selfless it _seems _and becomes, there is a seed… the seed that resides within you, to serve you; a mundane pleasure to fill the void.

I have it as an unhuman creature,and it sickens me.

I reside upon the resenting side of mankind, but I am built within their shadow, and with that there is no salvation.

For their pleasures was I born, for their needs they created me, and for their fear they tried to rid me of existence… this rancid, nauseating existence…

Pity, what a pity.

If you question why I have yet to leave this plain of existence, do you mean suicide?

Well, what point would there be, I can be selfish, just like them with no regrets... I will make self-desiring decisions, which will help others in the process…

Yes… This world shall come to an end…

And I shall be its catalyst…

Its selfish, conceited catalyst…

Following in their shadow...

--- Owari

/hugs pencil/ hello old friend…

A Forte Drabble for the uneducated xD


	4. Chapter 4 Death

**Spilled Pencils**

Ideas that rummage in my mind, but find no place to stay.

Pencil 1: B Death

Death…

It is concept art, and hard to portray if there is no host…

A host…

There will always have to be an embodiment of this structure, intangible or not.

This is what I believe…

From his bloodshot eyes I could tell that he had died. I could tell from the hairs that had grayed, and the lips that had lost their appeal. There were signs from the pale, trembling fingers that lay beneath each other. His breath was scarce, and it never changed...

It wasn't my fault that he died...

I had taken someone else...

He came along for the ride...

I finished Rockman once and for all; Hikari Netto between the cracks…

There needs not to be two corpses…

Just two bodies…

For my recipe…

---

The pencil broke…

This was a random one, another Forte Musing…


	5. Chapter 5 Echo

**Spilled Pencils**

Mashi Maro Pen!

Echo

Walking down the street, something had caught Enzan's sky blue eyes.

It was a box; a small, poorly made box from redwood. Nails had been finely hammered in, and its surrounding was splintered.

But the box was not what attracted him.

Five baby kittens were frolicking in this rugged box, biting, licking, mewing and calling. Childish eyes from these creatures drew him closer.

He kneeled before the box and smiled, picking one of the babies up in the palm of his hand. It mewed and clawed weakly at his palm, while its companions watched and suspiciously. Enzan whispered sweet nothings, to assure how safe the young feline was. It sat in his hands, eying him curiously, and sniffed at his face when it got close enough. Enzan giggled when its whiskers brushed his cheeks.

"He seems to like you," a voice called, Enzan was pulled out of his moment, as an old man with dulled, gentle eyes smiled at him. He had not seen him, as he fell head over heels for these kittens. Enzan smiled, laughing courteously. "He needs a home," the Ijuuin blinked at the unstated proposal. "When he grows up, he'll be good; cats are quiet, loving if you love them, and they'll tend to you if you're upset, heck they fill that little void." The old man chuckled, "how about it?" Enzan gave a thoughtful look, and smiled gently.

"I think already have one…" he pet the kitten in his arms, and cuddled it, "but, I think he could use a companion."

The old man smiled and nodded.

---

I'm out of ink!

Yeah… It's a Blues Déjà vu thing going on.

I guess you could call it Enzan x Blues Shonen-ai. It depends on how you look at it.


	6. Chapter 6 Super Ego

**Spilled Pencil**

Sharpie Ultra fine tip

Superego

The scratch of a smooth toned pencil came to a heart-wrenching stop, as its tip broke and smothered against the paper surface.

And only one person was there to hear it, but paid no mind, as he had other matters to attend to…

_Big_ matters…

**Ijuuin Enzan… had been stumped…**

This was a problem that could make front page, headline news in his business, for not once had he not known what to do in his life.

All of a sudden, a block the size of Fuji-san had suddenly fallen from the sky, and onto his foot…

"Why? Why did this happen?" He wined aloud. "I'm too good to get a block! I'm president of IPC! I'm top Net Battler! A _child prodigy_! Why of all people, and all things, did something _this_ mediocre stop great, little me?" The gathered shredded papers from the ground, crumpled them up, and roughly threw them into the garbage can.

"God damn it! _Screw _the poem! I'll just send him over some flowers…"

---

I love my sharpie… my beautiful sharpie…

It's another randomized goodness I wrote too early for my own good!


	7. Chapter 7 Disconnection

**Spilled Pencils**

Spontaneous rants of fruit savage.

Dong-A Jellito 0.4 Blue Pen Disconnection

Blues couldn't take it anymore…

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I want to see you again…" Possessive was what his grip was, and it seemed like he'd never let go, until he did. Enzan bit his lip tightly, and whimpered.

"Blues… please don't do this, you really don't have to!" He argued, clutching Blues' shoulder tightly, who just shrugged the hand off. "Blues!"

"Enzan-sama, please forgive me, but… it is becoming more and more of a bother around here…" Reaching for the knob, he felt Enzan wrap his arms tightly around Blues' waist.

"No! I won't let you!" Tears welled up in his eyes as his grip tightened, jerking Blues back.

"Enzan-sama, please!" Blues' voice rose, as he swung the door open.

"Please don't do this, Blues; it won't be the same! It won't be the same!" The boy wailed loudly, creating an echoed ruckus. Blues ignored, and reached, but Enzan's hands clasped over his own, "please!" There was a silence as the two paused for a moment, as Blues gazed into Enzan's pitiful eyes. He sighed, and forcefully pried the boy's hand off. Gently pushing Enzan away, he pulled out a pair of scissors from the cabinet.

He turned to Enzan, who had hands in front of his face, daring not to see what would happen next. Blues smiled bitterly, bending towards the Ijuuin he gingerly kissed him on the cheek. The boy blinked, hoping Blues had given in, but with the look in his sun-golden eyes…

"Forgive me, but my hair gets in the way of everything, I have to cut it." Tugging on a lock, he edged away from Enzan. Opening the scissors, he began to, what Enzan would call 'mutilate beauty'. Tears rolled down his pale, flushed cheek, as he began to cry.

"No! No, Blues don't, please no!" Blues ignored the pleas, as he continued cutting away, sadly. It was painful, watching the silver dull as it glided to the ground.

He took another glance at Enzan, and felt his heart get pierced…

Enzan had crumbled to the floor, bursting into tears

And never forgave him for what he had done…

---

Jellitto out of inky now ;.;

Yeah, this was extremely spontaneous. I was doing a huge French speech, and I needed relief, and this was what came out.

Not sure if it was supposed to be Angst or Humor or both. I really don't know, you guys should tell me.

EDIT: I was overusing some things, now I fixed it. I'm still not done my French, and it's three hours to class...


	8. Chapter 8 Postwar

**Spilled Pencils**

LLC Shattered Pen Postwar

"So…" The boy said softly, averting his eyes from the chocolate brown ones before him, that did not move as his had. He rubbed the back of his head, flinching once, and bearing the rest. The two eyes blinked mysteriously, causing a tinge of pink to lull over sky-blue ones like a ripple-effect.

"So…" The other said in turn, blush forming beneath his own, his lips curving into a genuine smile of embarrassment. His hand curved over that of the doorknob, he gave a meek, "goodnight…"

He turned the knob, and pushed it open. At the base of the steps, the other weakly waved his hand, returning the smile and eyebrows twitching, possibly as to make himself look pitiful.

The brunette took a shuffle over the floor's doorframe with a clunk, and came to a halt, and stared at the shadowed other for a moment before he in turn gave a curious glance back. Upon that moment, chocolate brown eyes met the gravel covered matt of beige before him.

"Uh… Enzan…" Netto said sheepishly, idly swinging the door back and forth, left foot tapping the ground gently. His face burned as he scratched at the newly formed bruise upon his gingerly sun-kissed cheek. "Would you like to come in for a little? I think we have some leftover curry from yesterday… and…"

The rhythmic tapping was all that was left for a time, Enzan blinking away a blush, and stretching his mouth, preparing to speak.

He took a breath, and smiled graciously, "I'd love to, Netto." He gently said.

He went up the few concrete steps that there were, and within seconds, the two met eye-to-eye…

---

My pen works not...

Try to find clues to why it's called 'Postwar'.

Hint: No _actual_war, but there was pain.

This one was made to tear down that block I've had that's been preventing my continuing of my Sequel and AU. Read the AU you chickens...


	9. Chapter 9 Memorable

**Spilled Pencils**

Pretzel Pen - Memorable

"AAHHHHHHHH!" The scream of many agonies pierced through the moonlit night that wished to hide from the heart-wrenching cries.

Ijuuin Enzan was as good as dead.

Blood choked his cries as it poured from his throat and stomach, throwing up by the gallon, but did not falter. He was screaming, and it was more than from the pain. Enzan knew it, anyone who heard it, knew it…

Dark Blues certainly knew it.

All he was holding behind his eyes, within his pocket, in the palm of his hands. The pain, the agony, had finally taken over his body, and it was all that was left.

Enzan was dead.

His sins and sufferings left to linger in the empty shell; tore at his lungs until the vessel could shrill no longer, dancing around the homicidal Navi that stood there, dumbfounded.

---

What the hell is a Pretzel Pen?

I had an overdose of Evanescence. When I say overdose, I mean _overdose_. I was listening to her for hours—no, days—no WEEKS! This is what came out. I need to listen to some YUI or I'm going to explode.

This was a bit… um… ha…


End file.
